The present invention relates to an electronic mail communication apparatus that can communicate an electronic mail (email).
A related image processing apparatus that receives an email through an email server is known. If the image processing apparatus receives an email from the email server, it transmits an acknowledgement mail, which indicates that the email is normally received, to a transmission source device of the email through the email server.